Draco Malfoy
'Draco Malfoy '''is a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a member of the Slytherin house in Hogwarts, which isn't surprising given his rudeness and need to bully people. Draco is a major villain in the ''Harry Potter franchise, appearing in all films and books and serves as the main, later secondary antagonist of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He is the typical spoiled, self-centered bully and the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater serving under Lord Voldemort. He was played by Tom Felton, who also played Dodge Landon in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Biography Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone In 1991, Draco Malfoy attends his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He becomes the enemy of Harry Potter and befriends Crabbe and Goyle. At Hogwarts he is sorted into Slytherin house. The same house in which Voldemort was sorted into decades years ago. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets In his second year at Hogwarts, Draco becomes seeker at the Slytherin Quidditch Team. In the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Harry Potter is having the same function. In this same year Harry also discovers that Draco Malfoy and his family have a House elf named Dobby. Dobby is freed by Harry at the end of the year. In Draco's second Year, many students are attacked by the basilisk which is freed by Ginny Weasley who is possessed by Voldemort's diary. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger think that Draco Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin. They use Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and they find out that Draco isn't the Heir of Slytherin. Draco also battles Harry Potter at the Dueling Club and casts a spell which made a snake appear. During this event it is revealed that Harry Potter could speak Parseltongue just like Voldemort. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban During his third year at Hogwarts, Draco provoked Hagrid's pet hippogriff named Buckbeak. As a result, the animal mauled Draco and Draco's father went to the Ministry of Magic and told them about this incident. The Ministry decided to kill Buckbeak. But thanks to a Time-Turner, Buckbeak was saved from death by Harry and Hermione. Before his Fourth Year In the summer vacation of 1994, Draco went to the Quidditch World Cup with his parents. Later, Death Eaters began to terrorize the campside and they attacked Muggles. It was not clear if Draco's father was joining the Death Eaters or not. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire During Draco's fourth Year at Hogwarts, The Triwizard Tournament was held and students of different schools came to Hogwarts. Harry was a champion despite being too young. During the same year, Draco was turned into a ferret by Mad-Eye Moody who was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise when attempted to curse Harry when he turned his back. Mad-Eye Moody bounced Draco around the room as punishment. Although, Professor McGonagall changed Draco back to normal. Later in the same year, Draco went to the Yule Ball with fellow Slytherin Student Pansy Parkinson. He and Lucius also had a bet on how long Harry would last in the Triwizard Tournament. Whereas Draco didn't think that he would last ten minutes Lucius thought he wouldn't last five. But Harry survived, so in the end they both lost. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy became a prefect together with Pansy Parkinson. He wrote the song "Weasley is our King", which mocked Ron's abilities as keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Due to this song, Harry Potter and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, were banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team by Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge. Later that year, Draco joined the Inquisitorial Squad which was started by Umbridge. He caught Harry during at D.A. meeting an was rewarded by Umbridge with House Points for Slytherin. Later, he captured Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville when Harry was trying to use Floo Powder to talk to his godfather Sirius Black, who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the year. Draco's father was sent to Azkaban at the end of the year, which made Draco despise Harry even more. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince When Draco, now on the brink of Death Eater transformation, starts at his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, he is chosen by Voldemort (now Bigger Bad) to complete a mission that he gave to him. That mission is to kill Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, since he is the biggest threat to the Dark Lord (as the most-powerful wizard in the magic world) and the Keeper of the Elder Wand, the most-powerful wand in the magic world. Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy thinks that Draco can't do it alone and together with her sister Bellatrix, she visits Severus Snape, head of Slytherin. Snape makes the Unbreakable Vow, by which he promises to kill Dumbledore if Draco doesn't succeed. While in the Hogwarts Express he immobilizes Harry Potter and breaks his nose as revenge for imprisoning his father causing Harry to hate Draco even more, increasing Hermione's and Ron's hatred on Draco and Slughorn to deduce his Slytherin House 50 points. Draco attempted to kill Dumbledore by giving a cursed necklace, and a poisoned whiskey, in which both of them failed. As the months went by, Draco started to feel the effects of being a Death Eater. When Harry Potter told Draco that he knew that he was the one who tried to give Dumbledore with the Cursed Necklace, Draco attacked Potter. Potter processed with a Sectumsempra, which cuts open Draco, almost nearly killing him. Snape manages to reach Draco and heals most of his wounds. At the end of the year, Snape has to kill Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it. But Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, which unintentionally made Draco the new master of The Elder Wand. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Despite being a full fledged Death Eater, Malfoy despises the lifestyle and is greatly demoralized. At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger return to Hogwarts during their Horcrux search. Draco attacks them in the Room of Requirement. During this battle, Crabbe puts a fire spell and the room burns down. Draco and Goyle are getting rescued by Harry, Ron and Hermione, but Crabbe dies in the fire. When Harry Potter was declared dead by Voldemort. Voldemort then asks any student of Hogwarts to join him, resulting in their lives being spared. Draco was the only one who decided to join Voldemort's side. However, when Harry awakens from his "death", Draco and his entire family retreated from the battle of Hogwarts. Epilogue (19 Years Later) Around 19 years later, Draco, along with the rest of his family, managed to escape Azkaban. It was revealed that Draco married Astoria Greengrass and had a son named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. In 2017, while Malfoy was sending his son to Hogwarts, he greets Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. It's unknown how Harry and Draco's relationship changed. It's implied that their relationship has gotten better over time, but they still don't consider themselves as good friends. Films Draco keeps his roles in the Harry Potter ''film series, portrayed by Tom Felton. He seems to have a more minor role in the movies, though, up until ''The Order of the Phoenix. Before that, he was the main student/tertiary antagonist in The Philosopher's Stone ''and keeps the role of main antagonist in ''The Half-Blood Prince (at least until the climax). Quotes *"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" *"You'd never know the Weasleys were Pure-Bloods the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." *"Dementor, Dementor!" *"Ah! Come and see the show?" *"Good one Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint ''Potter." *"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." *"My father will hear about this!" *"Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place." Gallery 250px-Draco_Malfoy_mirror.jpg|Finding the strain of life as a death eater 250px-Sectumsempra_Draco_2.JPG|Harry nearly kills Draco with ''Sectumsempra 250px-Dracodh.jpg Draco_transfigured_by_Moody_into_a_ferret.gif|Barty Crouch Jr. transfigures Draco into a ferret. 250px-Hp115-1.jpg|Draco Malfoy released in Lego Draco_Malfoy_Evil_Smile.jpg|Draco Malfoy's Evil Smile]] Trivia *Tom Felton also played a 36 year old Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Malfoy appears as the final boss in the GBA adaptation of Prisoner of Azkaban. **Most players did not like this choice, stating it offered little to no challenge. Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Teenage Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Villain Category:Book Villains Category:Wizards Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Recurring villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Liars Category:Poisoner Category:Assassin Category:Cowards Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Copycats Category:Brutes Category:Married Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Insecure Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Genius Category:Lego Villains Category:Remorseful Villains